Surrender
by xNasakix
Summary: Hiei never wanted to live,but will Yusuke help him?YAOI! HieixYusuke.(My second fic in English, and may be my first Deaht-fic, let’s see.)chapter 2
1. Pain is a cruel thing

N/A: My second fic in English, well, you know, it's a YusukexHiei, so, don't kill me, try to understand that I love this pairing ((sure ... ¬¬)) and if you don't like yaoi, please, don't read this. This, ladies and gentleman, is my second fic in English, I ask for compassion. ((Correct my mistakes please))

DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: YAOI! If you don't like it, don't read it.

SUMMARY: "You are not giving up, are you?". "Don't ask me, you know the answer". "Yes, I know, but always died people that has not to …". YAOI! YusukexHiei.

Surrender: Chapter 1: _Pain is a cruel thing_

"Come on Hiei!. That was very funny!. Why aren't you laughing?".

"That wasn't funny, that was stupid, and don't bother me again."

"I feel like wasting my time whit you Hiei, your can't be angry all the time."

"I'm not angry, I'm sad, and may be a little bit angry. And I'll be more if you continue bothering me."

"Ok, ok, you don't have to say it twice, but I was just wondering if you ever felt happy."

"Once."

"When?. How that happened?."

"I won't answer that question, but I can tell you, it was last year, the day of your birthday, Yusuke."

"I remember that birthday, it was a very funny day."

"Yes, I guess so …"

"Wow! That's the best thing you have ever said before, you now?."

"Hn …"

"I know, I know, I am bothering you again."

"No, you are not …"

"So, can I talk whit you know?."

"Hn …"

"I'll take it like your way to say 'yes'."

"Hn …"

"What can we talk about?."

"Mmm, about stupid Kuwabara?"

"That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny …"

"Right, anything else?."

"No."

"I remember, Hiei, Kurama told me, that you had decided to say Yukina that you are her brother."

"That's none of your busyness." ((N/A: Here is possibly, one o my mistakes, I believe it's busyness, but it also can be business, I'm not sure …))

"Ok, ok, but, why are you like that Hiei?."

"Excuse me, what was that suppose to mean?."

"Nothing."

"Hn, I'm like this 'cause I don't like people and that's all."

"That's no true."

"My life was very unhappy, not like yours, you can't understand, no one understands."

"Come on!. I'm sure there were some happy moments."

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't need you to believe anything, things just are, and don't bother me!."

"Let's imagine that what you are saying it's true, in one word, how was your life?."

"Pain, that's the only meaning of my hole life, pain."

"Wait a moment, you said that you felt happy in my birthday …"

"Hn …"

"Why?."

"I won't tell you, Yusuke …"

"There was something in that party that you liked, what was that?."

"It wasn't a 'thing', it was a person …"

"Kurama?."

"Of course not!. Don't be stupid."

"Of course he was, he told me."

"Don't be a fool, Kurama was just laughing at you!."

"Ok, so, who was that person?."

"I can't tell you, and I'm not going to tell you …"

"Fine, do what you want!."

"Hn, go away from me, I don't want to talked to a fool."

"And I don't want to waste my time!."

"Oh! You don't have to!."

"Fine!."

"Fine!."

Yusuke left Hiei, very angrily, he was just trying to talked to him, why Hiei is always trying to put up a fight?. That obstinate youkai!. Then he started to run, he was going to get late to school, again …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pain, that was a cruel word, Pain, that was a cruel thing, why he? Why not another one?. Hiei sat down on the floor of the apartment, then he listened to Kurama's voice.

"You are very quiet, is it something wrong?."

"No, I was just thinking …"

"Can I ask you about what?."

"No, it's a very personal information."

"Ok, I was just interested. Hey!. Yusuke talked to me this afternoon!. You were talking this morning, weren't you?."

"Hn, please, don't remind me that stupid conversation."

"Aha!. That were your personal thoughts!."

"NO!. They weren't!."

"Ok, I believe you."

"No!. You don't!."

"Ok, I don't."

"Grr, just leave me alone!."

"Ehh, fine …"

"No, sorry, … , I didn't want to said that, really, Kurama …"

"Ok, but the fact is, that I don't want to leave, but I have to, bye Hiei, see you later!."

"Hn …"

"Bye!."

And the door closed up, Kurama was already gone …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei sat up on the floor, and thought about his existence, he looked to the people, so happy, he looked to the trees, so beautiful, he looked himself like in the mirror, so sad …

To much pain for only one person, to much …

N/A: Yes, I know, it's very short, but I don't have time to make a longer chapter, this fic will have 8 or more chapters, this is my second fic in English, and may be my first death-fic, I don't know, let's see …

Please correct my mistakes, I am learning English, so, I will be very glad if you send reviews and of course, correct my mistakes.

All the reviewers will be thank.

Bye,

Matta ne,

Nasaki


	2. Don't belong to anywhere

N/A: Hi!. This is the second chapter, I'd like to thank for her review. I know that the first chapter was very short, so this chapter will be longer. This is my second fic in English, please correct my mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: YYH doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: YAOI!

Surrender: Chapter 2: _I don't belong anywhere_

"Are you ok?."

"No, I'm not ok." That was Hiei's reply. He was very upset and he didn't want any stupid ningen talking to him.

"Hiei?." Yusuke was like walking around Hiei, and that made Hiei felt more and more and more upset, so upset that he didn't realize the way that Yusuke looked like. He looked like, sad? …

"Huh?."

"Can I ask you something?."

"No." Hiei just stared at Yusuke and tried to control himself.

"Why do you hate me?." When Yusuke said that Hiei's eyes opened, there was no expression on his eyes but inside, he was confused, very confused …

"I don't hate you, Yusuke …" Yusuke didn't looked very convinced about Hiei's words.

"Yes, you do. The only one you doesn't hate is Kurama." Yusuke yelled.

"I don't hate you, I ignore you, that's a different thing …" Hiei said until he closed his eyes.

"Right."

"Tsk."

"But … you say I am an idiot."

"Hn, Yusuke, I say that to everyone."

"Huh?."

"Just forget it."

"Forget what?."

"Nothing."

"As sociable as always, eh?."

"Shut up!." Now Hiei wasn't very able to continue talking but …

"Do you want to go out whit me tomorrow night, like a … date?" Hiei looked confused.

"Err … Yusuke … what is a date?" Yusuke said something like "Tsk" and continued talking.

"I supposed you didn't know"

"Just tell me what is it!" Hiei yelled angrily.

"Calm down Hiei. A date is … ahh … is … a party!."

"A party?. Hey!. That's not a date and you know that!."

"Ok … Ok … A date is … errr …"

"Going out whit a 'friend'?." Hiei suggested. And Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah … that's it." Hiei laughed and then smiled ironically.

"You are lying Yusuke …" said Hiei so slowly and silently that no one could hear him …

:·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:

Hiei looked at Yusuke angrily, he didn't want to talk to anyone else and Yusuke was the only person he would talked to, because Kurama was working and he haven't wanted to talk to him for about five days ago. He was in Yusuke's house, and it was just as he had imagine … messy, dirty and more messy …

"Ok. Would you like a cup of tea?." Asked Yusuke slowly.

"No." answered Hiei quickly.

"People says 'thanks' you know?." Yusuke said and Hiei sit before he said something like anyways-what-stupid-think-it-is-that.

"And so what?."

"Ok. Don't say thanks if you don't want to."

"Hn. Yusuke …"

"Humm?."

"You invited me to a date, remember that?."

"Oh!. Ok."

"Shall we go NOW?."

Hiei was very impatient, he wanted to do things quickly and fast, Yusuke was more calm and relaxed, he like to do everything slowly, not rushing, not hurrying.

They walked in an avenue. Hiei just saw the ningens and smiled sarcastically, Yusuke just looked Hiei and his eyes shone. They walked for about twenty minutes, it was getting dark and colder, they were in winter. Yusuke saw Hiei, his clothes were not very warm …

"Do you want my jacket Hiei?. It's new, but you can use it if you want …" Hiei smiled and said ironically,

"Thanks Yusuke, I supposed I don't need it but thanks anyways."

"You don't need it huh?."

"That's right ningen …"

They entered to a restaurant, it seemed to be very expensive, Yusuke thought. But Hiei wanted to go there and Yusuke wanted the best for Hiei.

"Do you like this place?." Hiei didn't answered.

"Hey! Are you there?." Yusuke said but Hiei continued in silence, he didn't said a word until they entered there.

"Listen to me Yusuke. I need to talk …"

"Talk?. We are talking!." Hiei stared and Yusuke and then he continued:

"Don't be stupid. I mean a 'talk', seriously …" said and then Yusuke started to look more interested.

"About … what?."

"Let's say I love someone"

"Who?."

"Shut up and let me talk!." Hiei shout, the nearest people to that place started to leave, and Yusuke obeyed, he didn't want to leave because Hiei …

"Ok … ok …"

"Well … ehh … what would you do if you love someone?."

"Wow, I would tell to that person my feelings about that."

"No!. That's not as easy!."

"Wait a moment Hiei. In love whit who exactly?."

"I …"

"What?."

"Forget it Yusuke. I'm leaving, Kurama asked me to be at home at twelve."

"Do you obey Kurama's orders?" Yusuke almost laugh when he saw the expression on Hiei's eyes when he nodded, of course, he _almost_ do that. He didn't want to die so young.

"Oh!. And remember Yusuke, this talk never happened."

"Right sir!."

"Fuck you Yusuke!." The detective smiled before starting laughing.

:·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:

Hiei sat down and think, he didn't tell the truth when he said he was going back home, he stayed near, and watched Yusuke's moves. Why was he feeling that stupid thing?. He didn't know. Then, suddenly, he started thinking about him, as always, about his past. Did he belong somewhere?. No …

But, in other case, would be able to return?.

Home is where your heart is 

Hiei repeated that in his mind, but he didn't believe that.

_Everyone's heart doesn't beat the same_

No, he said, he will never belong to anywhere.

:·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· :·:

N/A: Well and here it is. The second chapter. I know, such a long wait for a short chapter like this … But, I don't have more time to update more often, sorry …

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to:

Priestess Rin

Rujutoshi

Hiei's Gothic Angel

See you soon!

Matta ne!

Nasaki 


	3. Shaking heart

N/A: Hello to everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you like it. It has the lyric of the song "Waiting" (Green Day). Thanks to all the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, it is from its author.

Warning: This is a YAOI fic, if you don't like it don't read it, it's stupid to read something you don't like. If you like it continue reading. BE WARNED!.

Surrender: Chapter 3: _Shaking heart_

Hiei doesn't look back, he doesn't. He doesn't like to, or may be he just can't do something like that. There's so much in his memory, so much pain, that everything he wants to do is forget about everything. It seems that life is always complaining. It's just not fair.

In the other side is Yusuke. He's a nice guy, Hiei feels really nice when Yusuke is near. Yusuke didn't live a lot, didn't learn much, but he is the type of person that always knows when someone feels bad, when someone had a really bad day. No one really seem to understand what Yusuke means to Hiei. No one, even Yusuke.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_I been waiting a long time, _

_For this moment to come,_

_I'm destined_

_For anything at all._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"Hello Hiei" says Yusuke. The sun is shining, and the world is ready to be explored, it's just the perfect day to be outside and he is happy.

"Hn …" answers his friend. Hiei is thinking about everything he had said to Yusuke. He has no idea of who is the one he loves.

"Won't you gonna tell me who do you love?" says Yusuke with a smile. Then he looks at the trees. They are beautiful, and they have some flowers. He sees a rose. It's white.

"No … I'm not gonna tell you who …" Hiei stops talking. "What are you doing?" he asks. Yusuke has the white rose in his right hand. He is blushed. He offers Hiei the flower.

"Good, I don't wanna know who he is" Yusuke said quietly, and may be he wanted to say "_I don't wanna know if you are lonely_". Hiei looks at Yusuke.

"How did you know …?"

"I just know. It's in your face. You love some guy" said Yusuke very seriously. He just doesn't like the idea of seeing Hiei with another person. He doesn't know why.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_Downtown lights will be shining_

_On me like a new diamond_

_Ring out under the midnight hour_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Yusuke left the place. Hiei stays there. He was so embarrassed. He saw the flower in his hand, and secretly smile. It may was the Yusuke's way to say "I care about you". But he was not sure.

The flower was left in the floor. Hiei left too.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_No one can touch me now_

_And I can't turn my back_

_It's too late, ready or not at all._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_**I love you.**_

That words just can't get out of his mouth. Hiei smiles, sadly. He was in the park. Some one was there for him, he was Kurama. He looks at Hiei.

Just three simple words. Just …

It was raining. Kurama offers him an umbrella.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asks in a soft kind of way. Hiei nodded.

"I'm just ok" Kurama closes his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks worried.

"No" came the answer.

"It's raining very badly" said Kurama with a caring smile. Hiei took the umbrella.

"Thanks …"

"If you love some one you should tell your feelings to that person" Kurama suggested with a smile.

"Hn … may be …"

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_I'm so much closer than _

_I have ever known!_

_Wake up!_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

And there was Kurama. The only one that's always there for you. That would always give you a hand. In one way or another, is Hiei's friend. You can tell him your problems, you can ask him everything you want. Hiei knows that. May be Hiei is not that kind of friend. He won't help you when you are in a hurry, he won't be there.

Have Yusuke ever done what Kurama does for him every day?. Is Yusuke so important?.

Yes he was, and Kurama knows that. That's why he can't be the friend Hiei needs. Because he can't love him as he whish to.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_Dawning of a new era._

_Calling, don't let it catch you falling._

_Ready or not at all._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Have you ever loved someone?. If not you can't understand what Kurama was feeling in that moment.

Hiei didn't say anything. He wasn't enough sad to be so desperate.

He wasn't. Was he?.

Anyways, he was Hiei Jaganshi. How could he fall in love with a ningen?. With Yusuke?.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_So close, enough to taste it, almost I can embrace this feeling_

_On the tip of my tongue_

_I'm so much closer than I have ever known! Wake up!_

_Better thank your lucky stars_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"Find the way …"says Kurama softly. "Just try to find the way to tell him."

Just … Does it means anything?

"I'll try" Hiei gets up from the floor and nodded.

Kurama smiled.

Hiei took the umbrella, and then Kurama and him walk together.

Is someone watching them going by while the rain is falling?. I think that someone is …

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_I been waiting a long time, for this moment to come, I'm destined, for anything at all_

_Dumbstruck colour me stupid. Good luck, you're gonna need it._

_Where I'm going if I get there at all?_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

And I think the one is watching them is Yusuke. And I think he doesn't matter. Why should he care?.

Why tears are falling from his face?.

**_Please don't tell me anything_**, he may thinks, **_shaking heart_**.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_wake up …._

_Better thank your lucky stars …._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Notes: please don't kill me!. I gave the best of me in this chapter. Poor Yusuke, I am so sad about him. I dedicate this chapter to Hiei's Gothic Angel who has supported this fic so much.

**_Reviews_**:

Hiei's Gothic Angel: Well, now you see. Hiei loves Yusuke, Yusuke loves Hiei and Kurama is in the middle. Thanks for the corrections and all the support for this fic. I hope you like it.

Rujutoshi: Really?. Did you enjoy that line?. Well, It wasn't mine, it's from Green Day. (You know, that guys are incredible). One friend suggested to write it in that chapter. It's from "Jesus of Suburbia". Thanks and take care.

Demon Hiei's girl: why does everybody have long names like this?. Please people, it's hard to spell!. Well, your review was so long that I don't know where shall I start. Cool?. Do you really think writing in different languages it's cool?. Well thank you. As you can see, I couldn't update soon. Sorry. Anyways I hope you like it. Thanks for all.

Suryalle: I don't find necessity to write in English if you speak Spanish as me, but … let's just say I am writing in English so … --. Sorry about the long waiting (just like the song says you know) before this update. I wasn't too busy but I am to lazy to update more often. Keep on reading.

And that's all

Bye,

See you,

-.Nasaki.-


End file.
